forcecastfandomcom-20200214-history
The Official ForceCast Wiki:Manual of Style
This page is meant to help keep things consistent on The Official ForceCast Wiki. General editing tips *This one should be obvious: Use proper spelling and grammar. It is much easier to read a wiki article (or any block of text) if the syntax, grammar, and spelling don't distract you from focusing on the meaning. *To learn how to use certain types of formatting, click "Edit" on a page that already has that formatting (bold, underline, italics, section headings, etc.) and locate the section of the page where the formatting appears. For example, if you see the italicized words "Star Wars" on a page, edit that page and locate the words "Star Wars" to discover that italicization is accomplished with two single-quotes, like this. *Almost every page will include links to other Wiki articles, but some of these links may appear in red. These are, appropriately enough, called red links or broken pages. They represent pages that someone linked to but that do not yet exist. Because all you have to do to make a link is use the double brackets, anyone can create links while editing, even if the page to which they are linking doesn't exist. The page Blahblahblahblahblah doesn't exist, so it will appear here as a red link. When you come across a red link, check first to make sure that it isn't a misspelling of a page that actually exists. If it is, edit the red link to correct the spelling. If it's spelled correctly but genuinely points to a non-existent page, you can click the red link and you will be prompted to create that page. *When linking to articles, pay attention to upper- and lowercase letters. Inline links and page URLs are case sensitive, which means What's new in the EU? does not go to What's New In The EU?. (Unless you manually create a redirect by editing the incorrectly-named page and writing #redirect Correct page name.) With this in mind, ensure that capitalization is correct when you are creating links. *You do not need to turn every instance of a ForceCast-related term (person, program, running joke, etc.) into a wiki link. Only link a term's first appearance on a page to its ForceCast wiki article. Brief guide to formatting *'Bold' = Bold *''Italics'' = Italics *White text with red background = White text with red background (list of colors available here) * Section heading = Section heading like "General editing tips" above * Section subheading = Section subheading like "Brief guide to formatting" above *The ForceCast = The ForceCast (link to a page on this wiki) *The ForceCast = The ForceCast (link to an external page with a label) *http://www.forcecast.net/ = http://www.forcecast.net/ (link to an external page without a label) * = ForceCast-specific guidance *The name of the podcast brand is spelled ForceCast, not Force-Cast, Forcecast, or Force-cast. Please do not use a hyphen in the name and always capitalize the F'' and the second ''C. *The ForceCast network should not be confused with The ForceCast program. Make sure that you refer (and link) to the correct entity. *Formatting of ForceCast program content is as follows: **The name of a program is presented without any special formatting, i.e. The ForceCast. You should not italicize the name of the network or one of its programs as you would do with a TV show or film title. **The name of a program segment is quoted, i.e. "The HoloNet." Images To upload a picture for an article, go here. Do not upload photos or any other media unless it is specifically for use on a ForceCast Wiki article. Follow these image uploading guidelines: *'Important: Choose a good destination filename.' If the image you are about to upload is saved on your computer as "file_image_252699.jpg", you don't have to rename it on your computer before you upload it, but you must give it a new name (without changing the extension) in the appropriate field on the image upload page. *If the image is of a person, note that in the Summary field. Link to their article by using double brackets around their name. *If you took the photo yourself, note that under Licensing. Otherwise, you can leave that menu alone. Episode pages When you create an article for a new episode of a ForceCast program, please ensure that the format of its content conforms to the template for that program. *Episodes of The ForceCast should look like this. Episodes of The Clone Wars Roundtable should look like this. When creating a new episode page, click "Edit" on an existing episode page, copy its layout, and paste that layout into your new page. Ensure that you are using the proper naming convention (as displayed in an existing article) for your new episode page. *Show notes for the main ForceCast program should be formatted as seen here, with each topic occupying a second-level bullet under the appropriate segment bullet. *You don't have to download an episode to determine its duration. Use the episode index on the forum to find the episode you want, then look for the duration in parentheses. Person pages "Person pages," for lack of a better term, are articles about individuals. These can be hosts, guests, friends of the show, or other people related to The ForceCast. For these pages, the following information is required: *'First and last name.' Don't use nicknames in the page title, but feel free to note them in the article itself. *'Relevance to The ForceCast network.' We don't want unrelated articles on this wiki. *'Approximate location.' For U.S. residents, this includes the general region of their state, i.e. "western Maine" or "outside of Chicago." *'Photo headshot.' See the "people photos" image category for good examples. They should be right-aligned thumbnails with a size of 200px. **If you create a new page by clicking a red link, you will have default image code added to the page automatically. You just need to add in a file name, change the image size, and add |thumb (note the pipe before the word "thumb"). ***Default image code: ***Modified image code: In addition to these requirements, feel free to add other noteworthy information about the person, particularly relating to their involvement in the general Star Wars community.